Vacaciones de invierno
by Iris-san de Centeno
Summary: Después de la fiesta de Navidad todos están dispuestos viajar en sus vacaciones de invierno pero un incidente provoca que solo Megumi quede en la Estrella Polar... Bueno solo ella y Yukihira Soma
1. Chapter 1

Podía verse la nieve caer sobre aquel bosque tiñéndolo de blanco, justo en un claro podía verse aquella residencia cubierta de nieve, las luces iluminaban el interior y podía oírse la algarabía desde afuera. Justo dentro se celebraba la fiesta de navidad de la estrella polar

Todos reunidos tanto ocupantes como amigos se encontraban ahí. Nikumi y Yuki se encontraban disfrutando de un platillo de carne mientras conversaban sobre su perfecta cocción, Alice se encontraba hablando de forma soberbia pero infantil con Ryoko y Kurokiba al lado, Hayama se encontraba junto a Jun y Fumio escuchando los relatos de los días de gloria de la estrella polar, Isami habla de manera tranquila con Hisako mientras Erina se encontraba al lado de Soma junto a Takumi que peleaban contra las excéntricas ideas del pelirrojo mientras el resto escucha historias y bromas del delantal desnudo de Isshiki. Megumi estaba sentada junto a Ibusaki escuchando las bromas de Isshiki pero en algún momento miro por el rabillo del ojo como Soma conversaba de forma alegre con Erina y Takumi, sonrió levemente al verlo tan feliz por fin podía tener algo de tranquilidad aunque claro para el pelirrojo los días anteriores no habían sido más que emoción pura, por alguna razón a la mayoría de estudiantes se le había ocurrido retar a Yukihira Soma a un shokugeki antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno

Varios alumnos reconocidos como fuertes habían enfrentando ese destino y ella por sus recientes logros en la academia había sido escogida por varios para enfrentar shokugekis que no pudo rechazar, no quería quedar como una cobarde aunque se moría de nervios por dentro, varias veces tuvo que recurrir a las palabras de aliento y tranquilidad de sus amigos aunque… Ningunas más alentadoras o tranquilizantes que las de ese pelirrojo que se la pasaba enfrentado shokugekis con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella admiraba como no había perdido ninguno de aquellos shokugekis mientras ella estuvo cerca de perder varios de ellos por sus nervios en inseguridad. Sonrió para sus adentros al recordar el aplauso de Soma sobre sus manos en estado de pánico ella siempre terminaba siendo rescatada por Yukihira Soma y por ello le debía mucho. Inconscientemente se había quedado viendo fijamente al pelirrojo con una sonrisa en el rostro, Soma sonreía y en algún momento giro su vista hacia ella, respondió al gesto inconsciente de la chica con una enorme sonrisa mostrando su dentadura, Megumi se sonrojo al notarlo y giro su vista en otra dirección apenada, al pelirrojo le pareció extraño aquel gesto pero el incesante llamado de Takumi lo izo regresar a la conversación

Aquella fiesta se alargo unas horas más mientras algunos caían dormidos en el comedor otros se despedían y marchaban como Jun y Hayama que se despedían de Fumio, Takumi se encontraba ebrio y trataba de debatir cosas ilógicas contra Ibusaki y Yuki mientras Isami lo veía sonriendo, Nikumi se había quedado dormida junto a Ryoko y Marui , mas haya Shoji y Daigo se encontraban en el piso mientras bebían y por alguna razón lloraban, Alice se encontraba junto a Kurokiba ella estaba dormida en el hombro del chico mientras él se mantenía con una mirada seria y aburrida, Isshiki y Soma limpiaban un poco mientras Hisako hablaba con Erina

-¿Erina –sama no cree que es hora de irnos?-menciono la secretaria al ver a la rubia un poco cansada

-quiero ayudar un poco antes-menciono con tranquilidad y modestia, a pesar de ser una chica de carácter fuerte podía llegar a ser también una mujer amable y pasiva

-No se preocupen por esto-dijo Isshiki con delantal desnudo-nosotros nos encargaremos además ya es más de media noche regresen a casa-sonrió

Aun no se acostumbraban del todo a ver al séptimo asiento de la academia usar esa vestimenta pero comenzaban a asimilarlo

-Isshiki-senpai se lo agradecemos-se reverencio Hisako-es hora de irnos Erina-sama abríguese bien

-Yo también me voy-hablo de repente Kurokiba-my lady debe descansar en un lugar mejor-se puso de pie y puso un abrigo sobre Alice para luego cargarla en brazos-me voy-dijo sin mas

-¡Eh! ¡Espera Kurokiba!-dijo Hisako sorprendida y sonrojada por la acción- afuera nieva mejor vayan con nosotros en la limusina, el chico se detuvo y se quedo con una expresión aburrida-Erina-sama despídase, Alice debe ser pesada apresurémonos

Erina asintió y se dirigió hacia los aun despiertos-gracias por todo la pase muy bien-izo una leve reverencia hacia Soma, Isshiki y Fumio

-Puedes venir cuando quieras ya eres parte de este dormitorio después de todo-menciono Fumio

-se lo agradezco mucho-giro su vista hacia Soma-Yukihira gracias por la invitación y… -miro levemente a su derecha-agradécele Megumi de mi parte el que me haya convencido, en verdad me divertí-se alejo con su porte firme y seguro, lo cuatro salieron del edificio

-¿a Tadokoro?-pregunto confundido mientras giraba y veía la chica recargada en una pared dormida, se acerco hasta ella y la vio en aquella mala posición-Tadokoro-dijo mientras la movía levemente del hombro-Tadokoro despierta

Vio como ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud-¿Soma?-susurro aun soñolienta mientras fijaba los ojos en el, trato de incorporarse y vio a todos dormido y desparramados en el piso-¿Dónde están los demás?-susurro medio dormida

-acaban de irse-intervino Isshiki y tu deberías ir a dormir a tu cuarto, podrías resfriarte

Asintió levemente aun por el sueño, se puso de pie y camino de manera torpe hasta las escaleras pero tambaleo y casi cae al pie de estas

-deberías tener cuidado-menciono Soma sosteniéndola del antebrazo, ella se sonrojo un poco logrando despertar un poco mas-¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto?

Ella negó levemente-estaré bien, gracias Soma que tengas una buena noche-sonrió mientras comenzaba a subir

-buenas noches-menciono mientras la veía hasta que desapareció por el pasillo

-te preocupas mucho por ella-dijo Isshiki sonriendo

El pelirrojo se giro tranquilo- solo lo normal menciono con simpleza mientras regresaba a su quehacer. Isshiki lo siguió con tranquilidad mientras lo ayudaba a despertar a los demás, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba por los ojos de aquel chico "solo lo normal"

OoOoOoO

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Megumi se despertó de golpe en su cama con la respiración agitada había tenido una pesadilla en la que ella perdía un shokugekiy debía volver a casa diciéndole adiós a todos aquellos que la había apoyado. Puso una mano en su pecho y suspiro, era solo un sueño, no había dormido bien los últimos días, el hecho el haber tenido que enfrentar tantos shokugekis la mantenía alterada, varios de ellos tenían por castigo "abandonar Totsuki" era algo que no había mencionado pero en verdad había sentido miedo de no ser por la ayuda de sus amigos ella hubiese estado perdida, pensó en como hubiese sido si ella hubiera perdido, tendría que dejar Totsuki y la estrella polar, tendría que decir adiós a todos sus amigos que la apoyaron y difícilmente volvería a verlos, tendría que decir adiós a Soma… su rostro se puso rojo de golpe ¿Por qué separaba a Soma del resto? Apretó las sabanas sobre sus piernas mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. No lo sabía… no estaba segura…. Tenía la leve duda desde hace algún tiempo pero… no terminaba de aclarar sus sentimientos-a mi… me gusta Soma…-susurro pero negó bruscamente con su cabeza, puso su mano sobre su frente-creo que tengo un poco de fiebre-susurro-mejor regreso a dormir-pero aun así el recordar al pelirrojo a su lado todo el tiempo le impedía el sueño, se encogió mientras su rostro se sonrojaba-Soma…-susurro antes de dormir

OoOoOoO

Sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo a pesar de tener la ventana cerrada, sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado, un leve rubor adornaba su rostro, puso su mano sobre su frente-creo que tengo un poco de fiebre-susurro pero igual se puso de pie era 25 y había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en su pueblo natal, se fijo en el reloj de pared "11:30", se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era, se había quedado dormida. Se dispuso a vestirse para alcanzar el tren en el que se supondría ella iría aunque le quedaba tiempo, tomo un par de pantalones y un suéter pero al intentar quitarse el vestido con el que se había quedado dormida sintió su cuerpo pegajoso al parecer había sudado en exceso durante la noche-será mejor que tomo un baño menciono mientras tomaba algunas de sus cosas, se sentía decaída por lo que no tomo ropa extra además de lo que tenia puesto. Salió de su cuarto a paso lento

-Buenos días Megumichi-saludo una sonriente Yuki

-Ryoko, Yuki buenos días-trato de sonar normal

-vaya dormiste mucho-sonrió Ryoko que llevaba su maleta en el brazo-debes estar muy descansada

-no del todo-sonrió-me atormentaron los recueros de los shokugekis anteriores-menciono con escalofríos

-tienes razón la pasaste duro-menciono la pelirroja-pero lo lograste

-cierto Megumichi eres genial-sonrió Yuki

-¡Yuki tus gallinas escaparon debes reunirlas antes de marcharte!-se escucho la voz de Fumio por todo el edificio

-cielos será mejor que las atrape antes de que el camión se vaya-dijo alarmada

-¿camión?-pregunto Megumi confundida

-si ya que la residencia quedara vacía durante las vacaciones unos amigos me harán el favor de cuidar de ellas-sonrió

-me alegra eso-sonrió

-bueno si vas a tomar un baño te sugiero que cierres con llave, no quiero que las gallinas se escondan en las habitaciones

-lo hare-sonrió Megumi-que tengan un buen viaje les escribiré-menciono alejándose de las chicas para ir por sus llaves, cerro con llave y se fue a los baños una ducha caliente la reanimaría de seguro

OoOoOoO

Soma cerro su maleta listo para marcharse pasaría las vacaciones en Yukihira`s lo abriría durante su estancia y disfrutaría del resto del año, miro su reloj "1:30", era temprano. Se puso un abrigo y luego su bolso, salió de su habitación y vio a Fumio caminando por los pasillo-¿listo para irte?-dijo la mujer al verlo

-si estoy listo ¿Qué hay de ti? Escuche que tomaras vacaciones

-así es-afirmo-decidí tomarme estas dos semana para ver a mi familia me iré en cuanto termine de revisar que todo esté en orden-se mantuvieron en silencio-todo aquí están calmado cuando ustedes no están-sonrió

-¿Qué soy el ultimo?-dijo con una sonrisa

-no aunque dan Marui, Shoji y Daigo todos los demás cuartos ya están cerrados-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar-chicos apresúrense-grito a los restantes

Marui salió acompañado de los otros dos chicos de su cuarto-¿Por qué se quedaron a dormir en mi cuarto?-preguntaba bastante cansado por el ruido que esos dos provocaban

-oh vamos Marui fue divertido-menciono Daigo

-Soma listo para irnos-pregunto Shoji

-listo-sonrió pero cambio su expresión de forma repentina-esperen no tengo shampoo en casa iré por el mío lo olvide en el baño-comenzó a correr en aquella dirección. Entro al área donde dejaban la ropa y sintió el lugar caliente lo cual le extraño-creo que lo deje aquí-susurro mientras se inclinaba y buscaba en los cajones sin éxito-quizás en la bañera-se puso de pie y camino hasta ahí, al abrirla pudo ver el vapor salir en cantidad-¿hay alguien?-pregunto confundido sin escuchar respuesta-bueno quizás alguno dejo la llave abierta-vio su shampoo y camino hacia el pero al aproximarse pudo ver algo entre el vapor-¡TADOKORO!-grito aterrado cuando vio a la chica inconsciente en la bañera, tenía la cabeza recargada en la orilla pero se veía terrible ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

No lo dudo dos veces y trato de sacarla de la bañera, el agua estaba bastante caliente de seguro dejo la llave abierta, la tomo en brazos y salió rápido de ahí iba a salir en busca de ayuda cuando reparo en el hecho de que tenia a la joven desnuda entre sus brazos, no se avergonzó, no se emociono, no tuvo expresión más allá de su notable preocupación, estaba aterrado podía ver que ella respiraba pero su cuerpo estaba en extremo caliente y se le dificultaba el respirar-que hago-dijo molesto estaba preocupado pero tenía un poco de sentido común para no sacarla desnuda ante los otros chicos. Miro desesperado por la habitación donde dejaban la ropa y vio un canasto con un trozo de tela blanco, lo tomo sin pensarlo era el vestido de Megumi lo coloco sobre el cuerpo desnudo como una manta y salió corriendo del lugar-¡FUMIO!-grito desesperado-¡necesito ayuda!

Los 4 presentes voltearon y vieron pasmados la escena-¡que está pasando!-pregunto la mujer al ver aquello

-no tengo idea la encontré inconsciente en la bañera-dijo el pelirrojo-está mal necesita que la revisen

-tranquilo llamare a la doctora de la academia le pediré que venga enseguida-dijo Marui mientras corría escaleras abajo para tomar la bicicleta de Megumi y marcharse

-Hay que llevarla a su cuarto-ordeno Fumio

Soma camino hasta la puerta de la joven esperando que la abrieran, Shoji trato de abrir-está cerrada-dijo asustado

-dámela la llevare a la habitación de Fumio en la planta baja-dijo Daigo confiando en su fuerza y velocidad

Soma lo vio por unos segundos por alguna razón aunque eran sus amigos no podía confiarles a Megumi en esas condiciones, apretó el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica con más fuerza-no es necesario-se giro y dio una patada a la puerta de al lado, entro a su cuarto y camino hasta su cama para depositar a la joven con cuidado en ella, se aseguro de cubrirla bien para que no viesen su desnudo, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí-esperemos que llegue la doctora-dijo con una expresión seria

OoOoOoO

Soma, Shoji y Daigo se encontraban el pasillo, Marui estaba en la planta baja exhausto por la carrera en bicicleta mientras Fumio y la doctora estaban en la habitación de Soma con Megumi. El silencio reinaba no solo por la situación sino también por la seriedad que reflejaba el pelirrojo causando aquel ambiente. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salieron dos mujeres-¿Cómo esta?- se apresuro a preguntar el pelirrojo

-tranquilo está bien-sonrió la medico-supongo que tenia estrés acumulado lo que le causo el agotamiento excesivo sumado a una leve fiebre pero estará bien solo necesita descansar y alimentarse-sonrió la mujer

-gracias por la ayuda-dijo Fumio mientras la mujer se iba-bien ya escucharon ella está bien ya pueden respirar tranquilos-dijo ante las caras de preocupación de los chicos

-¿Qué será de Megumi?-pregunto Shoji

-tranquilo me quedare a cuidarla hasta que mejore-dijo con calma la mujer

-pero Fumio… ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-pregunto Daigo

-tranquilo ellos entenderán no puedo dejar a una señorita sola-hablo con tranquilidad pero podía verse su decepción reflejada en su rostro-ahora váyanse antes de que se le haga tarde, estaremos bien

-me quedare-interrumpió de la nada el pelirrojo

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto la mujer

-solo iba a ir al restaurant de mi familia pero en realidad nadie me espera ahí-hablo con tranquilidad en realidad no le importaba mucho el ir o no, era cierto nadie lo esperaba-esperare a que ella se sienta mejor y luego me iré puedes confiar en mi

La mujer iba a protestar pero vio un brillo especial en su mirada, el sin dudas estaba decidido como cuando se enfrentaba a grandes retos en la cocina el no aceptaría perder. Suspiro cansada-en verdad crees poder hacerlo-pregunto solo para recibir un asentimiento como respuesta-bien entonces te la encargo a ti, chicos es hora de irnos ayúdenme con mis cosas-ordeno Fumio

Soma los acompaño hasta la puerta principal y los despidió, los 4 comenzaron a caminar de forma tranquila Shoji y Daigo iban al frente con las cosas de Fumio mientras Marui caminaba atrás junto a ella. El joven de gafas podía ver como ella parecía inquieta-¿estás preocupada?-pregunto

-no tanto se que ese chico cuidara de ella pero…-cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos-creo que olvidamos dos pequeños detalles…

OoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Soma, sola se encontraba Megumi dormida se acurruco con su cuerpo desnudo mientras abrazaba las sabanas aspirándola de forma inconsciente mientras dormía-Soma…-susurro en sueños

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

NOTAS DEL CAPItulo

Hola, espero esta historia sea de su agrado llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre ellos y al final me decidí y bueno aquí estamos espero disfruten la lectura nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

Notas: si no quedo claro cuando Fumio dice que "olvidaron dos pequeños detalles" se refiere

El hecho de que dejaron a Megumi en la cama de Soma

2- el hecho de que la dejaron desnuda


	2. Capitulo 2-Príncipe Manzana

**Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Podía verse a una persona entre las sabanas de aquella cálida habitación, se encontraba cubierta mientras abrazaba una almohada, parecía tener un agradable sueño. Se encontraba con el cabello azulado revuelto entre las sabanas, sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa y su respiración era pasiva, debes en cuando se aferraba mas a la almohada mientras murmura en sueños, apretó más la almohada y de forma inconsciente aspiro su aroma-Soma…-susurro. De poco en poco comenzó a reaccionar, sentía que el aroma del joven era cada vez más claro, apretó los parpados con fuerza antes de comenzar a abrirlos con lentitud, los abrió de forma lenta y lo primero que vio fue una pared amarilla, no había nada raro en ello, volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas mientras abrazaba aquella almohada. Se sentía cansada dispuesta a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo, entre mas se relajaba el olor del joven mas inundaba sus sentidos, no podía evitarlo cada vez más la fragancia del pelirrojo la llenaba mas y mas.

Aquello lejos de incomodarla despertaba cierta incertidumbre en su ser ¿acaso estaba con él? ¿Acaso había terminado en el cuarto de Marui? Muchas preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza poniéndola cada vez mas indecisa sobre su situación, tomo una decisión, con pesadez y cansancio comenzó a levantarse de la cama, se sentía realmente agotada por alguna razón, se sentó con tranquilidad mientras restregaba sus ojos para despejar su visión , parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor con tranquilidad, recorrió la habitación, todo parecía en orden… Pero… Entre mas la recorría con la mirada más notaba un pequeño detalle: todo estaba en orden pero… aquella habitación era la 303 la conocía a la perfección, la habitación continua a la suya, la habitación perteneciente a….-¡Soma!-dijo ella asustada al reconocer el lugar, giro viendo en todas direcciones quizás habían ido a la pieza del pelirrojo como cuando iban a la de Marui pero por más que buscaba no veía a nadie más que ella, entre tantos vistazos vio una sabana y una almohada en el piso lo cual la extraño pero un leve dolor de cabeza que la hizo sostenérsela con ambas manos la hizo detenerse ¿Qué hacía en la cama de Soma? Era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, una leve corriente de aire la hizo estremerser un poco, fue entonces que noto su situación

Vio que era cubierta por una manta blanca que se había deslizado hasta su abdomen al sentarse dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo, entonces se dio cuenta… Estaba desnuda. Parpadeo un par de veces al notarlo, dirigió su mano con cuidado a la sabana para levantarla levemente solo para comprobar que en efecto estaba completamente desnuda, se había quedado en un aparente estado de shock ante aquella situación, los colores subieron a su rostro y humo comenzó a salir de su cabeza, se arrojo a la cama cubriéndose por completo mientras se hacía bolita y temblaba-madre… perdóname-sollozo levemente-ya no podre casarme-menciono mientras temblaba asustada

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y se quedo petrificada, no sabía qué hacer ¿girar y ver a la persona que había entrado? O ¿fingir seguir dormida?, la segunda le pareció la mejor opción, tenía miedo ¿era Soma o alguien más?. Se quedo quieta con la cabeza cubierta por la sabanas, tenia miedo sin dudas, un leve temblor recorría su cuerpo ante la incertidumbre de que pasaba, no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor ¿acaso había sido su imaginación?

-¡Hey Tadokoro despertaste!-escucho la voz animada de su compañero, tembló ante la situación en la que se encontraba pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no tenía idea de lo que hacía ahí y el pelirrojo quizás podría darle las respuestas, trago grueso y asomo la cabeza fuera de las sabanas justo al borde de la cama donde presumía podía estar el pelirrojo. Se quedo de piedra cuando lo vio sentado de frente a ella junto a la cama con su rostro ah centímetros del suyo-¿oye estas mejor?-pregunto con tranquilidad mientras sus ojos dorados se clavaban en los de ella

No pudo evitarlo pero entre mas lo veía más ideas y dudas comenzaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza hasta dejarla a tope, todas las posibles cosas que pudieron haber pasado entre los dos recorrían su mente y su rostro se lleno de todos los colores posibles-Soma…-susurro con voz temblorosa mientras pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos-que hicimos…-dijo al borde del llanto

-¿hicimos?-dijo el pelirrojo extrañado sin moverse de su sitio-creo… que más bien fui yo el que hizo-menciono mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla

Las lagrimas comenzaban a aumentar mientras hacia una mueca de preocupación y miedo-¿Qué, que, qué hiciste?-pregunto con temor ante la respuesta

-tranquila hice lo que cualquiera haría-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-¿cu, cu, cualquiera?-pregunto atemorizada mientras su cara se ponía roja

-sí, tranquila no fue del todo fácil pero pude hacerlo solo-trato de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa

Ella se escondió bajo las sabanas avergonzada-se supone que debes hacerlo solo-lo regaño avergonzada

-bueno…-lo pensó unos segundos-lo más lógico hubiera sido que pidiera ayuda a los demás

-¡los demás!-pregunto alarmada mientras descubría su rostro colorado

-sí, digo cualquiera lo hubiera hecho de haberte encontrado así-la vio con una mirada extrañada-hasta las chicas pudieron hacerlo

-¡chicas!-casi grito asustada ante todas la escenas que se presentaban en su cabeza

-así es aunque claro si no hubiera sido yo o los chicos o las chicas seguro Fumio lo hubiera hecho antes de irse-dijo de forma tranquila mientras observaba a la joven al borde del colapso

-Fu, Fu, Fumi,mio-su cabeza daba vueltas a punto de desmayarse

-tranquila-dijo el pelirrojo mientras la veía a los ojos-desmayarte no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte-trato de tranquilizarla con su rostro despreocupado

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse su cabeza hizo "click"-desmayarme-susurro bastante extrañada mientras lo veía a los ojos

-si te encontré desmayada en la bañera y te traje aquí ya que tu cuarto estaba cerrado-dijo con tranquilidad

Su mente comenzó a procesar toda la información y a tranquilizarse, vio al pelirrojo frente a ella y en su boca se formo una pequeña "o" al entenderlo todo pero de nuevo su cara se tiño de color rojo al entender todas las cosas sin sentido que habían cruzado su cabeza referente al pelirrojo, desvió la mirada y un poco avergonzada susurro-Soma… muchas gracias

-no tienes que agradecerlo-sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos-somos amigos después de recupero el color de su rostro y lo vio a los ojos mientras con una pequeña sonrisa asentía agradecida ante el joven-por cierto-dijo Soma mientras se giraba un poco y tomaba algo del suelo-¿quieres vestirte?-puso frente a ella unas cuantas prendas que se encontraban dobladas, en menos de un segundo el rostro de la joven volvió a teñirse de rojo ante la vergüenza-es mi ropa pero fue lo único que encontré tu cuarto está cerrado con llave y no encontré las llaves-menciono tranquilo

Para Megumi todo eso era demasiada información recibida de golpe despertar desnuda en la cama de Soma, mal entender las buenas intenciones de su amigo, entender que el solo la había ayudado y por ultimo… ponerse la ropa del pelirrojo… Todo eso era sin dudas demasiado para una chica tan recatada como ella-So, Soma yo… yo… creo, creo que el, el vestido que tenia puesto ayer de, debe estar en, en el cuarto de baño-dijo avergonzada, la verdad es que en ningún momento quería ser grosera pero ponerse ropa de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo desnudo era demasiado para ella suficiente con haber dormido desnuda sobre su cama

-ah el vestido-dijo Soma haciendo memoria-veraz iba a dártelo pero lo utilice para cubrirte cuando te saque del baño, se mojo bastante ya que estabas empapada y olvide secarlo-hablo con tranquilidad- se encuentra húmedo y huele mal ya que no lo extendí-para el aquello era algo sin importancia alguna-además con tu condición debes ponerte ropa seca, seguro que aun estas débil

-¿débil?-pregunto ella extrañada-¿Qué me paso?-susurro intrigada

Soma solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras la veía con ojos comprensivos-que tal si primero te vistes y luego conversamos, preparare algo mientras tanto-puso la ropa en la orilla y se puso de pie, camino hasta la pequeña cocina que tenía en su cuarto y le dio la espalda a la joven para que se cambiara

Megumi lo vio embobada ante aquella expresión, un leve color rosa surcaba sus mejillas, deslizo la mirada hasta la ropa que había dejado ahí, iba a ponérsela… pero… de ninguna manera se sentaría desnuda habiendo la posibilidad de que el joven la viera. Tomo la ropa y se metió debajo de las sabanas ahí tuvo una prolongada lucha en su intento de vestirse hasta que por fin minutos después pudo sacar la cabeza desesperada en busca de aire fresco, tenía el cabello revuelto y su pecho se movía de forma acelerada, giro la cabeza hacia el joven, el seguía cocinando dándole la espalda ¿habría volteado y la habría visto? Se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama mientras lo veía fijamente, aunque era muy probable que el la hubiera visto algo dentro de ella le decía que no había sido así, una sonrisa adorno su rostro, confiaba totalmente en Soma

Se sentó al borde de la cama y giro la vista recorriendo el lugar de nuevo, vio un objeto blanco en el piso, se puso de pie para ver que era pero sintió un leve mareo al hacerlo, aguardo unos segundos y retomo su camino, al llegar al objeto lo levanto y extendió: aquel era su vestido y en efecto estaba húmedo y olía mal, entendía porque Soma había decidido prestarle su ropa. Se vio con detenimiento: un pants y una camisa un poco grande para ella, Soma había crecido desde que había llegado a Totsuki y su ropa comenzaba a demostrarlo, mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía con detenimiento su atuendo y recordó todas la cosas que había pasado junto al pelirrojo desde su ingreso a Totsuki hasta la manera en que la había apoyado durante las pruebas de todo el año, si ella estaba aun ahí era sin duda alguna gracias a Yukihira Soma

Un agradable aroma comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuarto, ella conocía ese aroma a la perfección: Manzanas. Aquel aroma le daba buenos recuerdos, camino hasta quedar en medio del cuarto al lado de la pequeña mesa que el pelirrojo tenia-¿puedo ayudar?-hablo con voz tranquila, aquello era algo tan habitual en ella que terminaba diciéndolo sin pensarlo, no importaba la situación, si Yukihira Soma necesitaba ayuda ella trataría de brindársela siempre

Soma se giro levemente y la vio parada en medio de la habitación, en ningún momento había girado para evitar incomodarla-tranquila siéntate, esto está listo-sonrió de manera victoriosa mientras daba los últimos toques a su platillo-Tadokoro Megumi prepárate para probar mi rissoto de manzana mejorado-se giro y presento ante ella aquel platillo que había preparado meses atrás en la batalla numero 490 contra su padre, batalla que lastimosamente había perdido pero aunque el ramen de Saiba era increíble y superior ella siempre mantuvo aquel rissoto como uno de sus platillos predilectos y el hecho de volver a probarlo la llenaba de felicidad

Se sentó de rodillas sobre el piso frente a la pequeña mesa y espero de forma paciente aquel platillo. Soma se giro y presento ante ella aquel platillo humeante-espero te guste-sonrió como siempre lo hacía al preparar un platillo, tomo otro plato para sentarse frente a ella y acompañarla, la verdad el tampoco había comido aun.

Vio con ojos anhelantes aquel plato frente a ella, estaba ansiosa por comerlo, tomo una cuchara y se dispuso ah dar el primer bocado, dirigió la cuchara hasta su boca y cuando sus papilas gustativas por fin hicieron contacto con la comida sintió como si una brisa fresca y llena de luz la recorriera, sentía que abría sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse besando a aquel príncipe manzana, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras este la veía a los ojos para luego alzarla y comenzar a caminar con ella, cada uno de sus sentidos despertaba ante la presencia de aquel príncipe y ella no podía hacer más que verlo y sonreír…

Soma aun no había comenzado a comer, al contrario, se había quedado viendo a la joven, detenía su barbilla con su mano mientras con una sonrisa observaba cada una de las expresiones de la joven frente a él ¿en verdad ella disfrutaba tanto aquel platillo? Se pregunto mentalmente ante la expresión de felicidad de Megumi-¿en verdad te gusta tanto?-pregunto sin dejar su postura ni su sonrisa

Megumi asintió de forma inconsciente aun en su ensoñación-el príncipe manzana siempre será uno de mis favoritos-en cuanto lo dijo reacciono, abrió los ojos y vio a pelirrojo frente a ella observándola

-¿príncipe manzana?-pregunto extrañado

-eh… yo…-su cara se puso del color de las manzanas, no sabía que decir, agacho la mirada y se removió un poco en su sitio-es que… para mi… este platillo es como recibir un beso de un príncipe manzana-susurro apenada pero él era su amigo muy importante y no quería ocultarle nada, por mas vergonzoso que fuera

El pelirrojo la vio extrañado y se dispuso a dar el primer bocado, se lo llevo a la boca y sus papilas comenzaron a reaccionar ante aquel sabor, lo saboreo un poco apreciando mejor cada sabor en verdad era un buen sabor ya no era aburrido como había dicho Isshiki hace algunos meses pero…-no siento el beso de ningún príncipe manzana-dijo incrédulo mientras veía a la joven

Ella rio nerviosa ante las palabras del pelirrojo-no creo que haya un príncipe en realidad, de seguro solo es mi imaginación-menciono apenada. Soma la vio unos segundos para luego sonreír y seguir con su comida, Megumi lo imito pero no pudo evitar que un pensamiento surcara su mente " _quizás Soma no sienta nada porque… tal vez él es el príncipe manzana_ " sonrió ante la comparación mental de aquel príncipe con cabeza de manzana y su amigo pero no pudo evitarlo, vio al joven por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus mejilla se teñían de rojo ante la idea de que Soma fuera su príncipe manzana

.

.

.

Confesiones de la autora:

Hola gusto en saludarlos a todos pasaba por aquí para disculparme por el retraso que tuve la verdad pasaron muchas coas últimamente y no pude actualizar entre ella:

1- Tenía mucho trabajo: suelo trabajar de noche con mi esposo y ya que solo escribo de noche (ya que hay mas silencio y calma) n había tenido tiempo de continuar pero vi una película que me engancho por completo la cual es Zootopia peri dije: "no puedo crear un fic aquí si tengo pendiente el de Shokugeki no Soma" y me deje claro que al día siguiente terminaría el capitulo

2- Ese día por la mañana me corte la mano derecha, un corte de aproximadamente 5 cm bajo el dedo meñique que al parecer me corte parte de los nervios de la mano porque eh perdido por completo la sensibilidad en algunas partes y bueno estuve vendada 5 días con mucho dolor en la mano y dado que soy diestra no podía escribir

3- ya cuando me recupere estuve por completo falta de inspiración y eso me detuvo varios (tarde cerca de 4 días con el capitulo) pero espero les guste

Bueno la verdad me agrada mucho el que la historia sea bien recibida, eso me pone feliz, yo tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda (no escribo si no tengo inspiración) y también quería decirles que me pone muy nerviosa no poder cumplir las expectativas de quienes leen así que daré lo mejor de mí para complacer a los lectores

Sin más que decir me despido muchas gracias por seguir la historia


	3. Chapter 3

**Shokugeki no Soma es propiedad de Yuuto Tsukuda y Shun Saeki,**

 **La historia es de mi autoría**

 **.**

 **Notas y aclaraciones al final del capitulo**

 **.**

 _ **Capitulo 3**_

En aquella habitación, sentados en la pequeña mesa, un pelirrojo observaba a la chica frente a él disfrutar su comida, parecía como si cada bocado fuese realmente esplendido por las expresiones de su rostro, rio por lo bajo mientras la observaba fijamente, el había terminado hace tiempo con su plato pero ella parecía tomarse su tiempo en cada bocado

Un suspiro lleno de satisfacción escapo de sus labios al terminar-muchas gracias Soma, estuvo delicioso-fijo su vista en el joven que la observaba un tanto divertido

-me alegra Tadokoro-tomo ambos platos y se levanto con ellos para ponerlos en la cocina, el silencio reino mientras el limpiaba. Megumi solo lo observaba desde su sitio con una sonrisa, ahora se sentía animada y llena de energía gracias a su compañero, iba a levantarse para ayudar cuando el hablo-por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo-se giro y la vio en proceso de levantarse-Nakiri me pidió que te agradeciera en su lugar

-¿Erina?-menciono confundida

Soma observo de forma curiosa a la joven-así es, dijo que te agradeciera por haberla convencido de venir-había terminado y camino hasta sentarse en la orilla de su cama

-ya veo-una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al entender-me alegro, debió haberse divertido

-oye ¿a qué se refería con convencerla? –su mirada era entre seria y curiosa

-bueno…-Megumi se sintió nerviosa ante la pregunta-ella… bueno… no iba a venir-termino y vio la mirada seria del pelirrojo exigiendo saber más en silencio, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle ante la intimidante mirada que él podía llegar a tener en ocasiones-ella no quería pelear con Soma-soltó un tanto asustada

-¿yo que tengo que ver?

Suspiro rendida-ella dijo que no quería formar parte de ninguna de tus excéntricas ideas y se rehusaba a formar parte de asquerosos experimentos

-vaya Nakiri es desconfiada-suspiro cansado-al final no pude hacer que probara ninguna de mis nuevas ideas, aunque no es como si fuera a darle alguno de mis platillos de calamar-sonrió viendo a la joven en el piso-eso los guardo para Tadokoro

Su cara se torno azul mientras una sonrisa llena de miedo y angustia se formaba en su rostro-lose Soma por, por eso hable con ella después de todo no hubiese sido lo mismo si no estábamos todos

-parece que ambas se llevan bien-dijo de repente

-un poco-sonrió de forma sincera-desde la semana que trabajamos juntas conversamos más e intercambiamos mangas

-quien diría que tu y ella tendrían el mismo pasatiempo-dijo divertido

-yo tampoco me lo esperaba-comenzó a reír animada y feliz, la verdad ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella, una pueblerina y la princesa del imperio Nakiri tendrían tanto en común

Soma la observaba con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro-oye te ves mejor Tadokoro

-me siento mejor-se sonrojo al recordar los gestos del pelirrojo para con ella-muchas gracias Soma-giro la vista al reloj del pelirrojo "2:00pm"-se me hace tarde, mejor me apresuro o perderé mi tren-

-¿eh?-dijo extrañado-¿de qué hablas?

-mi tren sale dentro de una hora, si me apresuro aun lo alcanzo-se puso de pie de golpe provocándose un repentino mareo que la izo tambalearse

Soma se levanto y la sostuvo por los hombros-no creo que alcances el tren aunque corras

-debo intentarlo-se apresuro a decir aun un poco mareada, el pelirrojo rio por lo bajo ante el aspecto de la chica, ella fijo sus mirada dorada en los ojos de él-no te rías-dijo apenada

-tranquila-hablo con una gran sonrisa-pero no lo alcanzaras, tenlo seguro

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto con un leve puchero

-tu tren salió ayer-respondió con simpleza aun con la sonrisa en el rostro

-¿ayer?-pregunto extrañada mientras el chico asentía como respuesta-¿pe, pero co, como?

-llevas un día entero dormida-respondió

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y se dejo caer sentada en la cama del chico-¿Qué paso?-pregunto rendida

Soma la observo aun de pie y termino sentándose junto a ella-te encontré inconsciente en la bañera antes de irme-su tono se había vuelto serio ante el estado de la chica-te veías realmente mal así que te traje aquí y la doctora de la academia te examino

-¿ella que dijo…?-pregunto temerosa

El joven rio ante la expresión de la chica-tranquila solo tenias un poco de fiebre y cansancio acumulado

Ella se tomo la cabeza entre las manos, en verdad le dolía-oh… ¡oh no!-grito de repente-¡mi madre!

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-oh no, ella debe estar preocupada-se puso de pie-ten, tengo que apresurarme, oh no-los nervios se habían apoderado de ella por completo-oh no, oh no, oh no-había comenzado a caminar por toda la habitación-oh dios, debe estar tan preocupada, ten, tengo que apresurarme, debo hacer algo, ella, ella…

La veía moverse de un lado para otro completamente nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar cayendo de cara contra el piso, se puso de pie y la intercepto-Tadokoro cálmate-trato de tranquilizarla pero ella solo seguía balbuceando asustada-Tadokoro-dijo en tono serio mientras la tomaba de los hombros pero ella seguía en pánico-¡Tadokoro!-le grito con fuerza y con una expresión seria logrando hacerla reaccionar-cálmate-le regaño

-Soma…-pronuncio mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos-¿Qué debo hacer?-dijo en un pequeño sollozo mientras lo veía esperando que este le diera la respuesta

-primero tranquilízate-su expresión seguía siendo severa-y segundo, solo debes llamarla y decirle que estas bien ¿o no?-su expresión jovial regreso

Aquella respuesta por parte del pelirrojo la había tranquilizado en gran manera, asintió decidida-lo hare, solo debo llamarla

-así se habla-dijo un muy sonriente Soma

-lo hare-una muy animada Megumi respondió-solo debo entrar a mi cuarto y llamarla-apretó sus manos contra su pecho mientras sentía sus ánimos devueltos

-bien dicho-le siguió animando el chico

Asintió decidida-¿sabes dónde pueden estar mis llaves?-pregunto determinada

-no tengo ni idea-respondió aun con una sonrisa

Se acurruco en el piso mientras volvía a entrar en pánico-oh no, oh no, estoy perdida, oh no….-siguió balbuceando en aquella posición

Soma la observaba de pie mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, le parecía que ella podía llegar a exagerar las cosas en ocasiones… poso una mano en su barbilla, bueno si lo pensaba bien tal vez ella tuviera razón de sentirse así. Soltó un suspiro y se paso una mano por los cabellos mientras miraba hacia abajo y la observaba en estado de pánico, soltó una pequeña sonrisa, ella podía llegar a verse realmente indefensa, se coloco en cuclillas a su lado-oye Tadokoro tranquila-coloco una mano en la espalda de la chica-vamos a encontrarlas-la vio levantar el rostro hacia él y noto sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas, soltó una pequeña risa-tranquila te ayudare

Megumi solo asintió con fuerza mientras trataba de limpiarse el rostro con el antebrazo, se puso de pie aun con lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro, Soma la guio hasta la cama donde se sentó junto a ella, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, se sentía realmente molesta consigo misma, Soma se había tomado las molestias de cuidar de ella y aun así seguía dándole problemas, de una forma u otra siempre terminaba dependiendo de el

Había pasado un rato y ella seguía llorando a su lado, deslizaba su mano sobre la espalda de la chica tratando de calmarla aunque sinceramente no entendía porque tanto alboroto, observaba su cuarto un tanto aburrido mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda

-lo siento Soma…-se disculpo mientras sorbía la nariz-siempre termino dándote problemas…

Se giro y la vio con su semblante triste-nah… tu tranquila-respondió con su típica sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie-bien, hay que buscar esas llaves

Asintió levemente mientras lo imitaba, caminaron hasta abrir la puerta, Megumi asomo la cabeza por aquel solitario pasillo, el dormitorio siempre le había parecido tenebroso y el que estuviera en completo silencio no ayudaba mucho

-ayer busque en tu ropa y en mi habitación pero no estaban ahí-salió al pasillo pasando por su lado-debieron caerse en el baño-menciono mientras se dirigía al lugar

Asustada se apresuro a seguirle el paso, no quería quedarse sola por el momento, fijo su vista en el piso esperando encontrarlas a su paso, noto el cambio de piso al llegar al cuarto de baño, Soma había dejado la puerta abierta para ella, subió la vista pero no lo vio ahí-¿Soma?-pregunto confundida

-aquí-respondió el chico saliendo del cuarto de bañera-no hay nada ahí-señalo a sus espaldas con el pulgar-además limpie ayer y no vi nada, debieron caerse aquí

Lo vio comenzar a buscar en el piso-¡es, espera Soma!-trato de detenerlo apenada-ya hiciste mucho, yo me encargare desde aquí-dijo decida

El pelirrojo se detuvo y la vio serio para seguido dedicarle una típica sonrisa al estilo Yukihira-no voy a dejarte sola ¿acaso no somos un equipo?-la interrogo haciéndola sonrojar-además tu deberías estar en cama descansando no aquí

Lo vio seguir con su labor, se quedo estática viéndolo ¿Qué podía responder? Seguro muchas cosas pero ninguna venia a su mente en estos momentos su corazón latía con fuerza y sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas, Soma siempre termina cuidando de ella, no lo pensó mas y termino uniéndose a la búsqueda

Habían pasado algunos minutos en silencio buscando aquel objeto, lo único que se escuchaba era un ocasional "¿las encontraste?" seguida de una negativa de parte del otro, Megumi suspiro cansada aquella se estaba volviendo una tarea mas larga de lo esperado, giro la vista y vio al pelirrojo que parecía tener una expresión decida en el rostro, sabia que el no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, rio por lo bajo, si el no se daba por vencido ella tampoco lo haría y así siguió buscando debajo de los estantes

-¡Soma!-se giro ante el llamado-¡las encontré!-vio las llaves en su mano mientras sonreía alegremente, rio por lo bajo Megumi parecía una niña a la que acabasen de darle un premio con aquella sonrisa. Se acerco a ella y después de unos cuantos balbuceos de Megumi sobre lo feliz que estaba por encontrarlas y unas cuantas felicitaciones del pelirrojo regresaron a sus cuartos. Sonrió aun mas cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta de su cuarto-gracias Soma-se giro a verlo realmente agradecida

-no es nada-dijo con tranquilidad-avísame cuando estés lista te acompañare a la estación

Asintió como respuesta y se apresuro a entrar. Una vez dentro cerro con lentitud para terminar recargándose en la puerta, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era feliz, los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir sin dudad alguna la hacían feliz, pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo siempre le había gustado y mas aun lo recién ocurrido le recordaba que sin importar en que situación se encontrase podría contar con su ayuda

Soltó un suspiro llena de alegría pero pasados unos segundos sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cállese encima-¡madre!-grito mientras corría en busca de su teléfono, lo encontró en su cama pero tan mala era su suerte que el aparato estaba apagado, necesitaba ser cargado. Lo conecto un tanto inquieta aun debía esperar unos minutos para encenderlo

Lo mejor seria aprovechar el tiempo, haría el equipaje mientras esperaba aunque… agacho la cabeza y observo su ropa, quizás lo mejor seria cambiarse primero

Un enorme sonrojo adornaba su rostro mientras se desvestía no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada mientras se quitaba la ropa del chico, detuvo momentáneamente su labor al sentir ardor en los brazos, se apresuro a quitarse la prenda y en el espejo pudo apreciar su piel rosada, ardía levemente al contacto, se quito los pantalones y pudo observar de pies a cabeza el color de su piel ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Suspiro cansada, había estado tan nerviosa como para ni siquiera notar las quemaduras que el baño del día anterior le había producido, en verdad era un completo desastre, vio las prendas del chico en la cama y sonrió ¿en donde estaría ella sin Yukihira Soma?

Termino de cambiarse y de hacer el equipaje. Tomo su teléfono, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que este se cargara un poco, lo encendió y al instante recibió decenas de mensajes de su madre preocupada, sabia que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, soltó un pequeño grito al notar que su madre justo la estaba llamando, tembló levemente al contestar-¿di, diga…?

- _¡Megumi!_ -se escucho al otro lado de la línea- _¡dime que estas bien!_ -exigió alarmada

-madre ¡lo siento mucho!-respondió asustada-¡pasaron muchas cosas! Yo, yo aun es, estoy en la academia y yo…

- _¡gracias al cielo!_ -interrumpió la mujer confundiendo a su hija- _me alegra tanto que estés a salvo_

-¿madre todo esta bien?-pregunto confundida ante lo dicho-¿acaso sucedió algo?

- _¿no lo sabes?_ -Megumi emitió un pequeño ruido en negativa- _el tren el que debías haber llegado ayer sufrió un accidente, el hielo y la nieve eran demasiados y termino por descarrilarse y volcar arrancando algunos arboles a su paso, nadie murió pero hay muchos heridos, temía que tu estuvieras entre ellos_

-no sabia nada-fue todo lo que logro decir ante la sorpresa de la noticia-yo estoy bien, tratare de llegar pronto

- _preferiría que no_ -hablo de forma seria

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida

- _el camino esta bloqueado y aunque hay rutas alternativas son mucho mas largas, no me sentiría tranquila si vienes, temería que algo te pasase en el camino, si aun estas en la academia me gustaría que te quedases ahí estas vacaciones_

-entiendo…-susurro

- _no te desanimes_ -hablo en tono tranquilizador- _aun puedes venir en el receso de primavera, todos aquí te esperaremos ansiosos_

Asintió aceptando la propuesta de su madre, hablaron unos minutos mas hasta despedirse, al colgar lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un suspiro y observar su teléfono fijamente, busco la noticia y en efecto una foto le mostraba como el tren y los arboles arrancados bloqueaban por completo las vías. No le cavia duda, no saldría de Totsuki estas vacaciones

Observo su habitación un tanto decepcionada ante la noticia, en verdad hubiese querido ver a su familia y a toda la gente de su pueblo. Se levanto lentamente, aun debía decirle a Soma que ella se quedaría, él de seguro estaba esperándola para irse. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue al pelirrojo sentado junto a la puerta esperándola-¡yo!-dijo en forma de saludo-te tomaste tu tiempo-dijo animado mientras se levantaba

-un poco…-respondió un tanto apagada

-¿sucedió algo?-pregunto directamente

-nada malo-se apresuro a responder nerviosa-solo que me quedare aquí-agacho la cabeza-sucedió un accidente y el acceso estará bloqueado unos días, mi madre cree que es mejor que me quede aquí estas vacaciones

-vaya-dijo en tono serio-bueno no hay nada que se pueda hacer-menciono restándole importancia

-lose…-en verdad le hubiese gustado pasar un poco mas de tiempo con el chico-te acompañare hasta la entra…

-bueno, no se diga mas, yo hare la cena esta noche-le interrumpió con alegría mientras metía su mochila a su cuarto

-¿eh?-fue todo lo que pudo salir de boca al escuchar aquello

-me quedare también-comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo-le dije a los demás que cuidaría de ti, no voy a dejarte sola, estoy seguro que eso los pondría furiosos-rio divertido al imaginarlo

-pero no es necesario-se apresuro a decir-voy a estar bien-caminaba tras el chico a paso veloz

-me quedare-fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a la cocina

Se quedo parada en la puerta mientras lo observaba moverse dentro, suspiro cansada, sabia que no podía contra el

-oye que te parece una sopa-pregunto el pelirrojo mientras tomaba una olla

No pudo evitar sonreír en verdad la hacia feliz poder pasar mas tiempo con el-me encantaría-respondió mientras entraba dispuesta a colaborar con el chico. Oficialmente habían comenzado sus vacaciones de invierno

 **N/A: Bueno como quien dice:**

 **No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda…**

 **Ah sido un largo tiempo desde mi ultima actualización y no ah sido por alguna razón en especial, simplemente no me di el tiempo para terminar la historia, tenia planeado terminar la historia completa y luego publicarla pero como ya les eh dicho no me di el tiempo para hacerlo y esta historia en especial le tengo un gran cariño tanto así (vaya voy a arruinar la sorpresa jeje) que aun aunque Vacaciones de invierno tendría a lo mucho de 6-8 capítulos yo ya eh creado una saga completa en mi cabeza, saga que deseo transcribir desde mi cabeza para ustedes y lo eh pensado y tuve ayuda de una chica que tiene una gran historia de esta pareja** _ **"Nuevos comienzos y viejos desenlaces"**_ **de Sabri-chan22, tal vez la conozcan y si no bueno les recomiendo mucho la historia, el punto es que me ayudo mucho hablar con ella y bueno tome la decisión (un poco difícil para debido a que me es difícil mantener contacto con las personas)**

 **AVISO: Busco beta-reader para Vacaciones de Invierno**

 **No se si habrá algún interesado pero espero les llame la atención, el punto es que me gustaría una opinión de ante mano sobre la historia jeje espero que esta idea de los resultados esperados, interesados pueden mandarme un mensaje privado**

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo, no se cada cuanto actualizare pero la historia tendrá un final estén seguros de eso**

 **Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar (adoro las preguntas) cualquier error háganmelo saber**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Bye, bye.**


End file.
